Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest
by J13579
Summary: Eddy tells the story of his life.


A long time ago, there was a mere city called Peach Creek, a boring old city filled with suckers just waiting to give their money to I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest. But just a mere few years ago, I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest, was born into this world with a purpose in mind. To become Emperor of Peach Creek.

At the mere age of seven, I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest became the High Duke of the Cul-de-sac

through the help of my friends; Ed and Double D. Of course I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest never needed their help in the first place as I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest and High Duke of the Cul-de-sac am far beyond such mere assistance. But it was always nice to get such loyal lackeys.

Of course, that was only the beginning of my grand ascension. I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest and High Duke of the Cul-de-sac began my next move. I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest and High Duke of the Cul-de-sac ordered my flunkies to sit and watch as I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest and High Duke of the Cul-de-sac strolled through the area. All the kids loved me, of course, so it wasn't too hard for I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest and High Duke of the Cul-de-sac to attract their attention along with someone who's less than… eloquent.

I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest and High Duke of the Cul-de-sac, ran into Sarah, the loud-mouthed little sister of my flunky, Ed. I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest and High Duke of the Cul-de-sac. She ordered me to leave, but I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest and High Duke of the Cul-de-sac simply convinced her feeble mind with my ascended intellect and my.

But my third trial was yet to come and it's… uh… well, the point is that I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest, High Duke of the Cul-de-sac and the Proud Knight of Gallasign became King of Sburb.

Unfortunately, peace didn't last long in this world. I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest, High Duke of the Cul-de-sac, Proud Knight of Gallasign, King of Sburb and okay this is kind of a mouthful, I'm just sticking with The Greatest of the Greatest for now.

And so after a savage duel against the three Kanker sisters, it was done. I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest, High Duke of the Cul-de-sac, Proud Knight of Gallasign, King of Sburb, Prime of the Jawbreakers and Lord of Eds Burg had fallen… or so my treacherous foes believed. I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest, High Duke of the Cul-de-sac, Proud Knight of Gallasign, King of Sburb, Prime of the Jawbreakers and Lord of Eds Burg used my shadow clone technique to fool my adversaries into thinking they won.

But do not worry, I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest, High Duke of the Cul-de-sac, Proud Knight of Gallasign, King of Sburb, Prime of the Jawbreakers and Lord of Eds Burg would never allow anyone to believe that I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest, High Duke of the Cul-de-sac, Proud Knight of Gallasign, King of Sburb, Prime of the Jawbreakers and Lord of Eds Burg would fell to such chumps. I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest, High Duke of the Cul-de-sac, Proud Knight of Gallasign, King of Sburb, Prime of the Jawbreakers and Lord of Eds Burg through my intellect, tricked the Kanker Sisters into lowering their guard and I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest, High Duke of the Cul-de-sac, Proud Knight of Gallasign, King of Sburb, Prime of the Jawbreakers and Lord of Eds Burg used my full power to strike them from behind, permanently banishing them from Peach Creek.

It was then I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest, High Duke of the Cul-de-sac, Proud Knight of Gallasign, King of Sburb, Prime of the Jawbreakers and Lord of Eds Burg hear my adoring subjects cheer for me. I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest, High Duke of the Cul-de-sac, Proud Knight of Gallasign, King of Sburb, Prime of the Jawbreakers and Lord of Eds Burg allowed them the honor of carrying me all the way back to the Cul-de-sac.

Now that the last of my enemies were defeated, I, Eddy: The Greatest of the Greatest, High Duke of the Cul-de-sac, Proud Knight of Gallasign, King of Sburb,-

* * *

"-Prime of the Jawbreakers and Lord of Eds Burg became the Emperor of Peach Creek before coming to my throne to rule over my adoring subjects for all eternity. The End!" Double D read. "That was quite a mouthful."

"Welp, I feel that sums up my life fairly well, right Sockhead?" Eddy grinned. "I have to make a few changes to fit the written word.

Double D just slap his hand against his forehead. "Eddy, please, I doubt the teacher would give you a passing grade on this self-aggrandizing piece of literature you called an autobiography. This assignment is supposed to help one reflect upon their own life, learn from their mistakes and grow to prepare for a brighter future. By exaggerating your feats and making up ones you never had just to boost your ego, not to mention quite a few mistakes in the actual writing itself, you are completely missing the point of-.

"Ego gives me gas!" Ed threw a piece of paper in Double D's face. "Do mine next, Double D."

The hat resembling a sock-wearing boy took a look at the stinky paper that his friend gave him. All he could do was sigh at the just as believable as Eddy's contents on the paper, "Well, here we go. It all started on a gloomy day with Evil Tim looming over the horizon."

* * *

Sorry about the late April Fools joke, I just got stuck doing a bunch of projects for school.


End file.
